Avelions 4 - Oracion Memoirs
''Avelions 4 - Oracion Memoirs ''is a RPG game created by Hossi Games. This game is a simple action-RPG, similar to such classic as The Legend of Zelda, only with more MMORPG elements. Such as a job/class system, a main quest, sub-quests and a more free-roaming-style RPG. It is a fourth game of The Avelion Series. Plot This story centers on the journey of formerly high ranked military commander, Eiriou Finhrouced, who attempted to kill a member of the Epsylian Council, and became the nation's most wanted criminal. He believes the council may be hatching a plot called Reservoir to take control over the continent of Reigeia. Meanwhile, his sworn-brother, Prince Seive X.Dalradvent, heir to the throne, disappears and is suspected of being a traitor who is scheming to bring about a chaotic revolution at Gerrand, the capital city of Epsylia, codenamed Revelation. All the while, the nine symbols of peace -the ancient Elmsh Weapons- are disappearing one by one. Rumors abound that they were taken by a shapeshifter demon. Regardless of how true such rumors are, fear of what would occur if they all disappear is prevalent throughout the six kingdoms of Reigeia. This is a story of two Wind Swordsmen, Seive and Eiriou, two fugitives on their separate paths to put an end into Reservoir and overcome the awakened mythical power that lies beyond... The game keeps its original script, but I make a lot of improvements in the dialogues and fix some plot holes & inconsistencies in the game. I also added more lores and easter eggs in the game. Gameplay # Now, it's fully translated into ENGLISH! # I fixed the name & description for all items, weapons, armors, quests and skills. For example : a skill called Fasten Combo -> Snake Bite, a weapon called Tiger Rest -> Tigerclaw. (The previous name sounds ridiculous) etc. # Added more Jump Points, Plants / Crops, Treasures, Secret Areas, New Equipments, etc. # The enemy now has more skills, they don't just spam attacks. Battle Class Balance, here's some changes : # Swordsman has higher DPS (2x faster) # Duelist has higher DPS (1.5x faster) # Blader has more balanced physical & magic damage (1:1) # Pikeman has higher physical damage (2~3x stronger) # Mage deals more magic damage (x4 stronger) # Hunter has higher DPS (x2.5 faster) Sound I replaced all ripped & unknown-author BGMs (Mostly from Final Fantasy series) with the RTP ones. Features * 3 GAME MODES (Normal Mode, God Mode, and Hellgate Mode!) * 30~50 HOURS OF GAMEPLAY (A great journey in Reigeia!) * ACTION BATTLE SYSTEM (No random encounters, fight all enemies on the map!) * 7 PLAYABLE CHARACTERS (4 Main Characters, and 3 Side Characters to play!) * 30 UNIQUE JOBS/CLASSES (7 Basic Class, 13 Advance Class, 9 Legion Class, and 1 Secret Class to choose!) * 300+ DIFFERENT SKILLS (Personal Skills, Class Skills, Talent, Special Skills!) * 600+ PIECES OF EQUIPMENT (Hundreds of weapons and armors to collect!) * 140+ VARIOUS MONSTERS (Beat them all and become a legendary warrior!) * 40+ VARIOUS QUESTS (There are many side-quests all over the continent!) * ALIGNMENT SYSTEM (Be a good hero or a bad guy, It's your choice!) * DAY AND NIGHT SYSTEM (People sleep and shops are closed at night, so plan accordingly!) * STORAGE SYSTEM (Keep or leave your items in a vault! Your inventory is limited, so be wise!) * 6 FACTIONS, 4 ALTERNATE ENDINGS (Help/ignore people to add faction points and decide your ending!) * OPEN WORLD - FREE ROAMING (Feel free to explore the continent, there's no "world map" in this game!!) * HOME DECORATING (Buy a house / villa, and some additional furniture!) * FARMING (Buy seeds and grow crops for more cash!) * CRAFTING (Create your own items and weapons!) * COOKING (Cook your food and discover new recipes!) * FISHING (Sail the sea or find a fishing spot to get items and fish!) * CHAMPION ARENA (Test your might and be the champion!) Gallery SOSIV_Snap7.jpg Class_SOSIV_copy.jpg ReigeiaFullmap_Factions.jpg SOSMap014.jpg SOSIV_Snap8.jpg AV4_Cook.jpg Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Episodic Projects (PC) Category:Games by Hossi Games